


whiteout

by yama_miti



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_miti/pseuds/yama_miti
Summary: danny and matt meet as a child(based inspiration DDS1E1traffic accident )　sorry written japanese first Print Date 19,Nov,2016





	

　ダニーがその男の子とあったのは、夕方に近い時間。その日は翌々日に控えた旅行の為にと受けた予防接種の結果を確認するために、父の会社の一つにきていた時だった。  
　帰りは母が迎えに来るためにダニーを学校から送ってきた運転手は帰り、あまり外に出ないようにと言いつけられていた小さな部屋で、宿題もすぐ終わらせてしまい退屈していた。つけっぱなしの子供番組はとうに魅力を無くし、しばらく窓の外と誰も通らない廊下を交互に見ていたダニーは、とうとう扉を開いて廊下に顔を突き出した。  
　学校ほど長くない廊下はダニーがやってきた方に一つ、ダニーがいる部屋の後にも二つ同じような扉が並んでいて、部屋の並んでいない側の廊下の壁はガラス張りでその向こうは公園のように緑とベンチがある。  
　ダニーが来たとき通り過ぎた部屋の扉は開いたままで、誰もいないのを知っている。そして、ダニーがいる部屋の後ろ、一番奥の部屋だけは扉が閉まっているの見かけていた。誰かいるのだろうか、自分と同じような予防接種の子供だろうか、そんな安易な考えで部屋を抜け出したダニーは一番奥の部屋まですぐに歩きつくと、その扉に手を掛けた。  
　鍵がかかっている、そんな考えなど子供が思いつくはずもなく、誰も子供が外から扉を開けるなど考慮に入れていなかったのだろう。ほとんど音もなく開いた扉の向こうで振り向いたのは、ダニーの思った通り同じくらいの年の子供だった。  
「だれ？」  
　青い入院着のような服を着た子供は、その部屋にはおかれているベッドに座って扉を開けたダニーを見ている。目が合った、そう思って近づいたダニーは、その目がガーゼか何かで覆われていることに気付いて何かおかしい気がして瞬いた。  
「僕、ダニー、君も予防接種に来たの？」  
　目が見えないはずなのにベッドから危なげなく降りた子供は、ダニーの方に向きなおると違うと首を振る。  
「んん、目の検査。見えるようになるか、駄目なのか、ここで分かるって」  
　マット、そう名乗った子供の言うことをまとめてダニーはぎょっとした。数日前にニュースでやっていたのをみかけたからだ。その少し前から父も母も慌ただしくしていて恐らくこのニュースが原因なのだと気づいていたダニーは、旅行の予定がずれ込んだ理由を父が濁したのも覚えている。  
「ニュースで見たよ。治るといいね」  
　ダニーは父の会社はそれなりに大きいのだと知り始めていた。そんな会社を持つ父が手助けするのだからよくなるだろう、そう思って明るくかけた言葉にマットは黙り込んだ。  
「まだ結果が分からない？」  
　何も変なことは言っていいないはずだと、自分の言葉を思い出したダニーは、右へ頭を傾けたマットの唇がきつく噛みしめられたことに目を留める。  
「違う、治せないって言ってる。ほかの部分に影響が出ないのが幸いだって」  
　マットはいつそのことを知ったのか、さっきまで何も知らないような少し笑った口元が、見る間に泣くのをこらえて閉ざされダニーは戸惑った。  
「ごめん、聞いて、ごめん」  
　父の会社は自分と同じような年の子供すら助けられないのか、握りしめられたその手に指を伸ばしたダニーは、どうすればいいのか分からずその手を握っていた。  
　大丈夫だから、そうこぼされた言葉の小ささにいつの間にかうつむいていた顔を上げたダニーは、自分の方を向いたマットの口が開くのをじっと待つ。  
「大丈夫、いま父さんがくるけど、治せないって話は言わないで」  
　悲しませたくない、そういうようにマットの声が聞こえて頷いたダニーは、部屋の扉が開く微かな音に振り向いた。  
「君は、」  
「父さん、ダニーって言うんだ、予防接種に来たって」  
　マットと同じ暗い茶色の髪の男性は、マットとその前に立っていたダニーを見比べて立ち止まる。その間にダニーの手を離して腕を伸ばすとそちらの方に歩き出すマットは、すぐさま男性に抱き上げられた。父と子その姿を見てそこで自分も母が迎えに来ると思い出したダニーは、マットに手を振って別れを告げる。  
「バイバイマット、来週にはまた来れるから、その時会えたらうれしい」  
　扉の前で手を振ると、マットは同じく手を振り返してくれて、ダニーはマットを抱き上げて笑顔で自分を見送る男性を、マットの父とマットの姿を憶えて自分の部屋に戻った。

　　◇

　山でダニーが思い出すのは、母と父と、そして一度きりしかあったことのない子供のことだった。  
　マット、目が見えなくなってしまった彼は今どうしているのだろうか、父親を悲しませたくないと言った、多分同年代だった子供。  
　自分の父は恐らくマットの障害を補償してくれているのだろう、そうでなければダニーの父の会社施設にいるはずがなかった。ダニーが山の中で修行して強く育っていく間、外の世界の医学はどこまで進んでいるかも分からない。  
　ただマットの目がまた見えるようになればいいと、故郷と父に思いをはせると、必然的に浮かび上がる親子の姿にそう願っている。  
　もし、まだ見えなければ、どうしたらいいのだろうか。どうしようもなく暗い気分に落ち込む時にマットの事を思い出すと、ダニーはそんなことを考えてしまう。そうして己に向き直り、何者よりも強くあれと修行に打ち込み続ける自分がマットの手を引けばいいのではいいのでは、骨ばり強く握りしめられれる自分の拳を見てそう思ってしまう。  
　自分と同じように成長したマット、自分と同じくらいに伸びたのだろうか、もっと大きいのか、それとも少し小さいのか、そんなマットの姿は、一度だけ見たダニーの曖昧な記憶の中のマットの父と重なる。  
　黒褐色の髪の、甘い顔立ちをした青年、目は見えなかった。何色の目をしているのだろうか。  
　目の見えるようになったマットに出会えたとき、見えなかったときに出会った自分はどういって思い出してもらえばいいのか、もしかしたら、一度きりの出会いだから忘れている可能性の方が高い。  
　その時はどういってまた出会い直せばいいのか、もしまだ見えなかったら、笑っても見えない相手に笑いかければいいのか。そんな他愛もない気持ちだけがダニーの中にずっと折り重なっている。


End file.
